


Forgiveness is a Virtue

by Metaknightofthestars1228



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Marx is a self aware jerk, Redemption, Short, kirby is well... Kirby, please clap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaknightofthestars1228/pseuds/Metaknightofthestars1228
Summary: Marx knows he did some bad things but he actually wants to own up to itPart 1 of the Forgivness series where the cast faces their past





	Forgiveness is a Virtue

“If I did die, I only have one regret, and it’s not flipping you off more when I had the chance.”  
“Regretfully I don’t have the hands to do it”  
Marx said with a tinge of annoyance. 

Earlier he asked if he could talk to Kirby privately much to Metaknight and Dedede’s distaste. Despite their protests, it was ultimately kirby who could convince them that he would be fine on his own and if need be he could call for them. It was sundown when they met on Kirby’s terms, his terms being a picnic. After all kirby’s philosophy was that food is what truly brings people together. It was peaceful at pond they decided to have their meeting. The rays of the fading sunshine reflected against the water and the pastries Kirby supplied were still warm to the touch; any longer and they would become stale.

He didn’t ask to be brought back to popstar let alone be forgiven by Kirby. Of course Kirby did so anyways. He would never hold a grudge even if they manipulated him into collecting the necessities to summon an all powerful being to only cause chaos for sheer enjoyment. Kirby could only stare wordlessly and puzzled, he offer him a hug unknowing of how else to console him. Before kirby could approach him he quickly dodged him and grimaced.  
“I didn’t deserve a second chance okay! I did it because I’m selfish and that’s all I know...It’s all that I act on.”  
“I don’t deserve your kindness and the others know it even that knight that you hang out with he hates me… I know- no- I feel when I’m not wanted!”  
Kirby nodded and tried to show he understood how Marx felt. Marx’s face felt hot and tears began to bubble in his eyes, he absolutely despised the feeling  
“I know I’m a bad person and I need to change that but that can’t happen here, unlike you, your friends aren’t the forgiving type.”  
Kirby beckoned Marx to come over and shuffled through the picnic basket with a curious Marx looming over. After several moments, Kirby successfully fished out a coloring book. Marx scoffed at him with tears still in his eys.  
“What use can a coloring book be not everything can be solved with rainbows or sunshine as you think”  
Kirby shook his head in a “no” motion and flipped through the pages with a determined expression until he found what he was looking for. Kirby smiled and pointed to a crudely drawn planet; it was in a heart shape with orbiting yellow bows surrounding it. It took Marx several moments to piece together Kirby’s suggestion until he finally replied  
“So...you’re telling me that I should go to another planet? But how do I even know where that is or if you’re saying this because you’re friends hate me” kirby then flipped to the next page and showed him even more drawings of his adventures and the friends he made on Ripple Star with each doodle drawing Marx in. What kind of people would he meet and how far would it be? Whatever the case may be for him, he would frequently write letters for kirby to keep in touch .Hours passed, both began to grow tired so the finished the remains of the food. The hopes of having a new beginning more than appealed him, so he thanked kirby and both returned to their respective homes with marx awaiting his new journey for redemption.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I want to improve as a creator so please tell me if you liked it or leave feedback about how can I improve!!! Also the beggining thing was a prompt thing and I don’t remeber where I got it but It was on tumblr


End file.
